Tristeza de verano
by nepetaneko
Summary: Y ella se fue, dejándolo con una simple promesa silenciosa y el aroma pegado a su ropa. El aroma de la tristeza de verano. [Gameverse!Beaconshipping]


**Tristeza de verano**

—Nessarose Black

* * *

**Pareja: **Dawn/Volkner

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Satoshi Taijiri y Gamefreak.

**Advertencia:** Gameverse. Crack. Angustia angustiosa ?)

* * *

A Volkner, hasta cierto punto, le gustaba perder. A diferencia de lo que la gente creía, le daba una lección muy valiosa: no todos somos invencibles; y además, le daba más experiencia a su equipo para la siguiente batalla, pues ya conocían las técnicas que usaría su oponente.

Pero como a todos, había veces en las que a Volkner no le gustaba perder. Esa vez fue una de ellas.

"—Se han visto a varios miembros de la organización conocida como equipo Galaxia, el cuál ha asediado el Monte corona y los lagos de toda la región de Sinnoh, usando a los pokémon para agredir a cualquiera que se acerque. No sabemos si han tomado rehenes, pero nos informan que las autoridades vienen en camino..."

No necesitó oir más, apagó la televisión y su mirada viajó hasta la muchacha de pelo negro que preparaba su mochila, verificando que nada le faltase.

Deseó por un momento que se detuviera, que dejase el bolso de lado y cambiara de opinión. Era egoísta, bastante egoísta tomando en cuenta el motivo de su partida, pero no le importó. De todos modos, aquello sólo eran fantasías, pues no había que ser genio para saber que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Aún así, eso no evitó que siguiera intentando.

—No tienes que ir —propuso luego de un rato de silencio, cuando la chica casi estaba por cerrar su bolso—. No es tu deber y lo sabes. Estoy seguro que el profesor y Lucas harán...

—No, no lo harán —respondió con convicción, casi con molestia. Si él fuera otra persona, se sorprendería de la tajante respuesta, pero la conocía. Esa era la diferencia—. Y sí, es mi deber, aunque tú no lo creas.

Y por supuesto que no lo hacía. Y aquello lo molestó.

¿Es que ella no veía la locura que hacía? Una cosa era derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio, pero otra diferente era meterse en asuntos de legendarios. ¿Acaso no tomaba en cuenta que ella podría...?

No. Eso no pasaría.

Eso no podría pasar.

Eso no debía pasar.

No a él.

No a ella.

No a ellos.

—¿Es que eres necia? ¡Esto no es como derrotar a como que derroten a tus pokémon y luego volver a casa a que descansen! ¡No es como los programas de televisión! ¡Es el mundo real, Dawn, tu podrías...!

—¿Morir? —terminó por él, con aquel tono dulce que usaban en sus momentos más íntimos. No, no era dulce, era otra cosa...—. Lo sé.

Melancolía. Tristeza.

Desde que lo había derrotado, había vuelto a sentir esa sensación, había recordado esa lección: nada es eterno. Nunca le molestó, nunca realmente le prestó atención. No hasta ahora.

Y la odiaba, la odiaba por tomar esa desición. Odiaba al profesor Serbal por haberle puesto esa misión. Odiaba a los idiotas de Barry y Lucas por no hacer nada. Odiaba a todos y a todo. Pero más que nada, odiaba haber perdido.

Odiaba que esa chica le hubiera robado el corazón.

**Dawn usó necedad. ¡Es súper efectivo!**

Y como si fuera ese niño de antaño que odiaba perder, sintió como sus ojos humedecían, con lágrimas furiosas intentando salir. Pero no lloraría, nunca llegaría a ese punto. Era un líder de gimnasio, los líderes no lloraban y mucho menos lo haría él.

—¡Oye, estaré bien! —aseguró, casi segura de lo que le decía—. Llegué hasta aquí y te derroté yo solita, ¿Recuerdas? Si pude hacer todo eso, ten por seguro que podré volver.

Sintió sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo, y el calor de su cabeza en su pecho, como una madre que abraza a su hijo cuando este se cayó de la bicicleta. Como una promesa en silencio siendo sellada.

—Niña necia —murmuró, contra su cabeza, seguido por el sonido de la risa de ella.

Miles de cosas quisieron salir de su boca, cosas que revelaban todo lo que sentía sobre ella y nunca admitiría en público, pero nada más salió. Podía echarle en cara tantas cosas, pero no podía simplemente decirle aquello que deseaba decir desde ese día en el faro hace tanto tiempo.

No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, solamente quiso sostenerla en sus brazos hasta que el mundo se acabara (cosa que pasaría si ella se quedase), pero el sonido de la puerta llegó, igual que la soledad anunciándole que había perdido la oportunidad.

Y ella se fue, dejándolo con una simple promesa silenciosa y el aroma pegado a su ropa.

El aroma de la tristeza de verano.

* * *

**N/A:** Cuando era niña, shippeaba a estos dos bastante hard y cuando Volkner apareció en el anime, pensé que sería canon por parte de él. Necesitaba escribir algo sobre Volkner, y como la pareja de la Dawn del juego con el me gusta más y más, hice esto. Aparte, necesitaba prácticar mi angst.


End file.
